Pirate's Cove
"Pirate's Cove", retitled "Episode 3", is the third episode of Five Nights at Freddy's: Season One. Summary Samantha Lane gets into an unexpected alliance with Foxy in order to protect her daughter, Roxy Lane and nephew, Manny Lane from the killer and the rest of the animatronics. Jeremy Fitzgerald is called to court, with many people believing he is the killer who killed the children. Decisions This list shows some of the choices made by players that were tracked by the game. For the complete in-game stats, see FNAF Statistics. Jeremy Fitzgerald's Choices Court: How did you speak to the court? *Spoke confidently - 54% *Spoke fearfully - 46% Helping Hand: Let Gamer Boy help? *Let him help you - 78% *Refused his offer - 22% Brawl: Who did you fight? *Fought Bonnie - 49% *Fought Freddy Fazbear - 29% *Fought Chica - 22% Samantha Lane's Choices Obey: Played along with Foxy's "game"? *Played along - 50% *Fought him - 50% The Alliance: How did you help Foxy? *Distracted the animatronics - 52% *Threw water on them - 48% Credits *Jeremy Fitzgerald *Samantha Lane *Roxy Lane *Freddy Fazbear *Toy Freddy *Toy Chica *Toy Bonnie *Foxy *Balloon Boy *Balloon Girl *Chica *Bonnie *Mangle *Alexandra (Determinant) *Mike Schmidt *Michelle Schmidt (Determinant) *Dexter *Mr. Faz *Gamer Boy *Rita Rock (Determinant) *Lukas *Mia *Jack *Judge Lawson *Henry *Sam *Fred *Bob *Carly *Jackson (Determinant) *Liza *Dean *Mika Impacts from previous choices "First Night" *Foxy will either harass or stalk Samantha trough the episode, based on what she said about him. *Foxy will either flirt with Samantha or threaten to kill her, based on what she said about him. *Samantha will either stand up for Jeremy or against him during the trial, based on who he protected. *Mr. Faz will either stand up for Jeremy or testify against him, based on Jeremy telling the truth or lying about his past with the restaurant. *Rita appears in this episode is she was stopped by Samantha and will be questioned by authorities about the murders. *Freddy will have bullet holes on his chest if he was shot. *Mangle will have only one arm if she was shot. *Mike will either appear at the pizzeria or at court, based on Michelle's fate. *Roxy stands up for Jeremy in court if she and Manny was protected. *If Rita is dead, Mia is seen sobbing when Samantha speaks with her and Lukas will warn Samantha to not mess with him and his friends. *Dexter will speak badly about Manny if he stood up for the Puppet. *Michelle appears alive in this episode if Freddy was shot. "Five Children" *The court will be against Jeremy more if he went with Benjamin to the backroom. *Judge Lawson and the parents will believe that Jeremy is the killer if he didn't go with Benjamin. *The animatronics are more violent with Jeremy if he went with the kids. *Foxy will stand up for Jeremy if he didn't go with Benjamin. *Roxy will tell Samantha that Manny tried to save her (if he did try). *Jeremy will tell Samantha that Manny was brave when he tried to save Roxy (if he did try). *Balloon Boy and Balloon Girl reveals what happened to Manny if he befriended them. *Alexandra appears in this episode if she was saved from Jack. *If Alexandra is dead, Judge Lawson will start to believe that Samantha might have killed the children and will act more vicious. *If Alexandra is alive, she will help Jeremy during the trial by telling her aunt the truth of the murders. Deaths *Fred *Michelle Schmidt (Determinant) *Liza *Mia Trivia *This episode has only four deaths *This is the first episode in the series to have a protagonist (Manny Lane) absent. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:FNAF Category:FNAF S1